comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agent Carter (s2 ep01 The Lady In The Lake)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENT CARTER YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by Comicbook.com Dottie, dressed in Agent Carter’s signature blue and red outfit, leads a bank robbery. She and one of her henchmen bring the bank manager to unlock the vault. She says she’ll need the key to box 143. When they open the vault, Peggy is waiting inside. She knocks out one robber, and places Dottie under arrest. The other patrons and the manager reveal themselves to be Thompson and other SSR agents, and hold the remaining robbers at gunpoint. Dottie fights with Peggy in the vault. Peggy knocks Dottie out with a bag of coins and cuffs her. Agent Souza is in Los Angeles. The year is 1947. He meets with a Detective Andrew Henry, who tells Souza about a serial killer who had disappeared, until they found a new body today in the same lake the killer dumped his previous bodies. He notes that it’s the hottest day of the year, then shows Souza the lake, which is largely frozen over. He then shows Souza the woman, who is frozen in a block of ice. Peggy interrogates Dottie, demanding to know about her Russian handlers. Thompson and two more SRR agents watch from behind the mirror. Peggy shows Dottie a lapel pin that was found in box 143. Dottie refuses to reveal why she wanted the pin. Thompson takes a call from Souza. Souza is now the Chief of the SSR’s west coast bureau. Souza tells Thompson about the ice case, and asks for an agent to help him out with the case. Thompson agrees. He hangs up and calls out Peggy from the interrogation room. Thompson tells her that she’s on her way to Los Angeles, and that Souza asked for her and no one else. Peggy suspects Thompsons is sending her away because he’s insecure, but Thompson remains firm. Peggy arrives in Los Angeles, where Jarvis is waiting for her. Howard Stark moved out west for a defense contract. Peggy is puzzled by the presence of a flamingo named Bernard in their car. As they drive, Jarvis explains that Stark is being kept busy with opening a movie studio. Jarvis expresses how foreign the West Coast is to him, and how bored he’s been since his last adventure with Peggy. He begs Peggy to let be her driver. Peggy visits the Auerbach Theatrical Agency (Whitney Frost’s name is on the marquee of the theater down the block). Inside, two tap dancers are trying to impress Rose, with no success. Rose sends them away, and vents about how the SSR goes out of its way to stay hidden, but somehow they still find them. She shows Peggy to the hidden SSR office. Peggy finds Souza, who is surprised to see her, but tries to hide it. Peggy asks why Souza never returned her calls. Detective Henry joins them, with a box of files. Peggy wonders if this is the same killer that disappeared before, or if the frozen lake and the dead body are perhaps two separate crimes. They visit the medical examiner, who tells them the body is frozen through, making it impossible to perform an autopsy. The body has wounds consistent with the Lady of the Lake killer’s previous victims, as well as his signature of having her shoes on the wrong feet. He tells Peggy they don’t know if the body froze the lake, or if the lake froze the body. The examiner turns out the lights and show them the corpse’s glowing veins. An SSR lab agent, Samberly, says it’s not ice in the body. After complaining about how underappreciated the lab techs are, he explains that the body must have been near a particle accelerator. Samberly says there’s one in Pasadena, at Isodyne Energy. The team visits Isodyne Energy, a development laboratory that works on developing new fuel initiatives. The receptionist blocks their probes, so Peggy feigns needing to use the restroom to get behind the desk. Souza distracts the receptionist while Peggy picks a scientists pocket for an access card and sneaks into the offices. Peggy runs into a scientist, who asks if she wants to be “thunderstruck.” He brings her in a lab, and shows her the ethanol wine he’s working on. She seems impressed, and introduces herself and shows him a picture of the body from the lake. He tells her the woman is Jane Scott, a particle physicist. He says there were some rumors that she had a very close relationship with Calvin Chadwick, Isodyne’s owner. The receptionist finds them and kicks them out. Outside, the scientist introduces himself as Dr. Jason Wilkes and gives Peggy his numbers. Henry is reluctant to go after Chadwick, since he’s powerful and running for Senate. He want to go through the press, and so Souza sends him off to do that. Meanwhile, he has Peggy pursue Chadwick at the track. Jarvis drives Peggy back to the Stark estate, where Bernard is still walking free. He introduces Peggy to his wife, Ana. She hugs Peggy, and then kisses Edwin rather passionately, embarrassing him. Ana has chosen outfits for Peggy’s trip to the track, and sewn her a garter that is also a holster. Peggy and Jarvis arrive at the track and spot Chadwick with his wife, the actress Whitney Frost. Jarvis distracts Frost by introducing himself as the head of production at Stark Pictures. Peggy introduces herself to Chadwick as the biggest supporter of Chadwick’s bid for senate. She mentions Jane Scott as a friend, then drops the act and asks if Chadwick is aware that Jane is dead. Chadwick tells Carter that he’ll give Carter all the information she wants if she gains the proper clearance. Carter reports back that Chadwick was nervous, suggesting he has something more than an affair to hide. Carter and Souza are joined by Henry at the M.E.’s office, where the autopsy is supposed to be complete. Instead, they find Dr. Meltzer frozen in place. He shatters when they touch him. Thompson prepares to interrogate Dottie, carrying a carrot and a stick into the interrogation room and rolling up his sleeves. He tells Dottie that Peggy is gone. He tells her that Dooley was the carrot, but that Dottie and her friends killed the carrot. Now there’s only him, the stick. He un-cuffs her and says he’s not afraid of her. She flips the table on him, and SSR agents bust in to restrain her. Jarvis brings Wilkes to see what happened to Meltzer. He says he can run tests if they save samples. Henry tries to drink water from a fountain, but it turns to ice and freezes the fountain. The autopsy says the body died of radiation poisoning, and that the body was made to look like it was done by the Lady of the Lake killer. Souza and Carter realize that it must have been Detective Henry. Henry takes Wilkes hostage, knocks out Jarvis, and drives off, saying Wilkes is going to fix him. Thompson asks about the pin. Dottie says she’ll tell him everything if she gets a prison deal. Just then, the FBI, led by Vernon Masters, barges in and takes Dottie into their custody, along with the pin. Souza, Carter, and Jarvis find Henry’s car. It’s frosted over. Peggy leaves Jarvis to watch the car and instructs the police to follow them. They leave Jarvis a gun and a flashlight. Henry says he didn’t kill Jane, but he was paid to clean up the mess. He made it look like the Lady of the Lake killer because his lieutenant pulled all his resources and he wanted the case reopened. Gunshots fire and Wilkes runs. He runs right into Peggy, who asks about Henry and tells Wilkes to stay hidden. Henry gets the jump on Souza, but his gun is frozen. Peggy tells him they can help. Henry says they’re not going to let them. An officer shoots Henry, and he shatters. Masters and Thompson share a drink. Masters is a friend of Thompson’s father who helped Thompson get started. He warns Thompson that the SSR is a wartime agency, and that the War Department is being restructured. The SSR will soon become irrelevant. Masters is offering Thompson something else. Peggy apologizes for putting Wilkes in danger. She wonders if what Henry had was contagious. Wilkes doesn’t seem to think so, and says that it would take exposure to contaminated blood to transfer. Wilkes asks Carter on a date, but she turns him down, saying she doesn’t socialize with persons of interest. The officer who shot Henry meets with Chadwick and tells him that the job is done. Chadwick passes him some cash. Frost is there and says this should be the last time they have to clean up for Chadwick. Souza and Carter return to the office. With the case still open, she’ll be sticking around for a while. She asks if he’d like to grab a drink, but Souza declines. Carter stays in the office and watches Souza leave. He walks out and meets a woman, and they kiss. Jarvis waits for Carter downstairs. Wilkes watches a shapeshifting mass in a glass containment unit. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agent Carter Category:Edwin Jarvis Category:Agent Jack Thompson Category:Agent Daniel Sousa Category:Whitney Frost - Madame Masque Category:Dottie Underwood Category:Jason Wilkes Category:Darkforce